Kishi
by chichi123
Summary: She may be small. But if you get to know her, she's kind,caring, mysterious, fearless and very hot-headed. She's the Spirit of Nature and Guardian of Earth. She'd make a great friend any day. This her story of how she became one of the Guardians of Childhood. Rated T just incase! I suck at summaries sorry!
1. Prologue

**Hi! So I took down my other ROTG stories 'Bithron: Guardian Of Song' and 'The Twin Sister of Tooth' since I ran out of ideas. BUT anyway I'm writing a new one. Hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians those rights go to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I only own any OC I might use and the plotline of this story.**

* * *

Her eyes snapped open only to show forest green irises. She was in a forest. A lush forest. The trees were very tall and mighty while the grass was moist and very healthy. Everything was full of life. She stood up and inspected herself. She had shoulder-length brown hair tied up in a messy bun, dark skin, a short green dress that stopped at her upper thigh with white short shorts under it and no shoes. Then Man in Moon shined his light on her and spoke to her.

_Kishi _

The girl jumped. She looked around.

"Who's there?!" She called out.

Silence.

"Hello?!" She called out again.

_Do not be afraid. _

_"_Who are you?" Kishi asked.

_My name is Man in Moon. _

"Who am I? Do you know why I'm here?" Kishi questioned.

Silence.

"Hello? Man in Moon?" She called out.

Silence. And that's all she got for 100 years from Man in Moon.

* * *

**Meanings/Translations **

**Kishi - Happiness to the Earth **

**Hope ya liked it! This is just the prologue so don't worry. What Kishi looks like it based on the old version of Tinkerbell. Ya know from the movie Peter Pan? That means she has Tinkerbell's temper too and she'll turn red when she's really angry just like Tink does when she gets mad. I'll update soon so don't worry! Bye! **

**P.S: Jack is about 200 years in age if you were wondering about him. Bye again!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hi! Back again! Thank you to those who have at least read and followed this story and I'm sorry for not updating! Okay on with the story!**

* * *

Jack's POV 

I was up in a tree by the old lake where I first woke up twirling my staff in my hands. It was nighttime and I really didn't have anything better to do now that I've spread snow everywhere. I was seriously bored too. I stood up on the branch I was sitting on. Just when I was about to fly off to who knows where I heard a bell type of noise. I clutched my staff and got in a defensive stance just in case it was anything bad. But nonetheless I went to go look for the noise in the direction I heard it from. The sound of the bell got louder as I went further. When I finally got to the place where the bell sound was coming from I was amazed to find a fairy. She was very small though. Atleast three or four inches tall I guess. She was practicing flying with her wings. It was alittle interesting so I just hid behind a bush to watch.

Kishi's POV 

I was in a clearing located in a forest. I was just flying around and testing my wings which was going well. Sure I dropped down a few times but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I know what you're thinking, 'Hasn't this girl been alive for a hundred years? Why is she still practicing?'

Yeah well turns out I don't have the gift of being a fast learner! And I'm also very clumsy too so everytime I fly it turns into a huge disaster. It's either get comfortable and loose focus or fly into a tree trunk. Your choice. But I'll get back on that later. Anyway I was doing flying lessons by myself. As I got the hang of it I started zipping around the clearing. But I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped flying around and held up my fists.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" I screeched with a small hint of fear in my voice.

Then a rustling noise came from behind me. I quickly turned around only to bump into someone's nose. I flew back in alarm, but not before I sent a kick to the nose that I ran into. A sound of pain filled my ears. I stayed in my poised position as I studied the strange person. It was a boy who looked to be about 17. He had white wind swept hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes and he wore brown pants that clung to his legs, a white shirt with a brown vest over it, a brown cloak and he was barefoot. He was also cold too. Which was very strange because he's human. Or at least I think he is. But anyway, he seemed to be in alot of pain. He was clutching his nose.

"Ow. Ya know for someone who's that small you really pack a big punch!" The boy stated. His voice was silky. Like the silk that silk worms weave.

"Who are you?!" I demanded/questioned.

The boy looked up at me, unclenched his nose, and smirked mischeviously.

"Jack. Jack Frost. Who are you?" He said.

"Kishi." I replied with a little uneasiness laced in my voice.

Jack smiled and held his pointer finger out to me. I loosened up when I felt like he wouldn't hurt me. And for the next 100 years we've been friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing a Guardian

**Hi! Back again! S****orry for not updating for so long! I had a lot of schoolwork, saw the movie Epic, tried to work on my Croods story, had summer camp, no ideas and I tried to update my fan fiction for the movie Epic! I'll make it up to you! On with the story! **

* * *

North' POV

I was in my office working on an ice sculpture. I carved out a small toy train and set it on its tracks that I had made for it.

"Still waiting for cookies!" I announced to the elves.

Then they brung a large plate of said desert in different flavors. While I watched the train zoom around on its track I grabbed a sugar cookie off the plate and laughed a joyful laugh. Then the train hopped off of its track started to fly around the room. Unfortunately a yeti burst through the door and ended up smashing the train into pieces. I put my hands up to my face in agitation and annoyance.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" I shouted.

The yeti told me that there was a problem with the globe. I had a look of confusion on my face.

"The globe?" I asked myself.

Then I grabbed one of my swords and followed the yeti. When we arrived in the globe room I saw some lights flickering on and off.

"Have you checked the axis to make sure it was balanced?" I asked another yeti.

They nodded then shrugged their shoulders. Then the flickering of the lights got worst and wind began to swirl all around. Black sand covered the globe completely before it traveled to the top and exploded into the air. The sand traveled at a fast pace behind my feet then rose up into the air again and took shape of Pitch Black. The black sand figure laughed menacingly but disappeared a second after. I nodded my head.

"Dingle!" Four elves stepped forward pointing to themselves.

"Make preparations. We are going to have company." I said.

I walked over to the switch that triggered the signal of the guardians and used it. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Sandman was on his sand cloud spreading good dreams to the children of the world when he sensed something behind him and turned to see the Northern Lights. He quickly conjured a dream sand airplane and flew to North's workshop.

* * *

Tooth was in her palace directing orders to her mini fairies on where to go to collect teeth when one of the fairies told her about the signal. She gasped and quickly flew to North's with four of her fairies following her.

* * *

Bunny had been busy preparing for Easter Sunday in his warren when he sensed something above. He looked up and saw the Northern Lights. He groaned in annoyance and slight anger, opened up a tunnel and jumped in to travel to the workshop. He finally arrived to his destination and made his way inside.

* * *

"This better be good North!" Bunny shouted as he hopped over to the roaring fire to warm himself up. Tooth directing her fairies could be heard in the background.

Sandy flashed a question mark over his head with his golden dream sand.

"I know Sandy but you know I wouldn't call you here unless it were serious."

Then North made the announcement that their old enemy was there at the pole. Tooth gasped while Bunny and Sandy looked shocked.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth spoke.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe and then a shadow." North explained as he made wild gestures with his hands.

"Wait! I thought you said you saw Pitch!" Bunny said.

North rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...Not exactly." Father Christmas responded.

"'Not exactly', Can you believe this guy?" The Easter Bunny grumbled.

Sandman formed a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunny agreed.

North and Bunnymund started to argue about the situation, Tooth still chatted to her mini fairies, and Sandy was drinking eggnog. Then Man in Moon shone his light. Sandman tried to get the other guardians' attention but failed miserably and he finally grabbed an elf and shook it. The other guardians turned to him. Silence and all. Sandy dropped the elf he shook with an irritated look on his face. He made the image of a moon and pointed to Man in Moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy why didn't you say something?"

Sandy huffed and dreamsand puffed out of his ears.

"It has been a long time old friend! What is big news?!" North said.

A moon beam cast down on the part of the floor where it had a 'G' symbol on it and showed a silhouette of a man.

"It **is** Pitch." Bunny mumbled.

North tapped his belly and stepped forward.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked.

Then MiM pressed down on the 'G' and out came a big blue crystal.

"Uh guys? You know what this means right?" Tooth questioned.

Then a two figures took form. One had on a hoodie, some skinny jeans, no shoes and a staff. The other was really tiny and had on a short dress that went to her upper thigh with no shoes and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Jack Frost and Kishi." North said.

The mini fairies and Tooth swooned over Jack. One of the mini fairies fainted.

"Ah, as long as they, ah, help to protect the children. Right?" She spoke as she snapped out of her daze.

"Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about children! Kishi's fine but Jack, no." Bunny protested.

"But they are chosen." North spoke.

"Jack Frost is many things but he is not a guardian!" Bunny said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I can't remember some lines and I'm sorry about that! Feel free to review! Bye!**


End file.
